Un mal chiste - (Luancoln)
by Elvats
Summary: Luan y Lincoln tienen un acercamiento poco fraternal e inmoral.
1. Directo a los recuerdos

El pensó en la soledad de su cuarto que aquella mañana había sido la que había cambiado toda su vida en esencia. Así como lo son los accidentes, las muertes de algún ser querido, la separación de los padres, o un amor desgarrador.

Al mirar hacia atrás en la oscuridad mientras estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, y recordar todos esos acontecimientos que sucedieron después de eso, el rememorar tantos sentimientos y sensaciones, hizo que se abrumara por instantes, de tal manera que no pudo pensar en nada más allá de ello.

Soltó un suspiro y se quedó mirando al suelo. Sus ojos se nublaron, y se acosto para intentar dormir. No lo consiguió.

Lincoln alejó sus labios de los de su hermana mayor Luan con lentitud. Bajo la mirada con las mejillas ruborizadas y sonrió tímidamente al separarse por completo de ella. Se quedó así por un rato, y cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza para ver a la castaña, su sonrisa se esfumó poco a poco.

Ella no sonreía ni siquiera un poco como había esperado que lo hiciera, solo se encontró con una expresión serena, con su mirada perdida en el suelo de madera y ligeramente cabizbaja ensimismada en quien sabe qué cosa.

¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? ¿No se supone que eso era gracioso? ¿Qué aquello iba ser muy divertido como siempre?

El menor mostró cierto desconcierto, se preocupó un poco y su expresión terminó por adoptar inseguridad.

—¿Luan... ? —soltó con un tono bajo.

Siguió estática, no respondió y ni siquiera lo miró, pareció que no había escuchado siquiera.

—Luan... —la llamó de nuevo, acercó su mano a su brazo, y lo agarró —Luan —volvió a llamarla una vez más.

Ella por fin volteó con él al sentir el agarre y el llamado. Su vista paro a su rostro y los dos tuvieron contacto visual como hacía un rato. Se calmó un poco al ver sus ojos.

—Luan, ¿estas bien... ? —preguntó medianamente preocupado.

—¿Eh? Oh, em, si, estoy bien... —contestó sonriendo ligeramente, bajo la cabeza y tomó las manos de Lincoln.

—¿Segura... ? Estas un poco... no lo sé... como que sería...

—Estoy bien Linc, es solo que... —tomó una pausa y entrelazó sus manos con las de él —Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, ¿no? Me dio un... Me dio un... —se detuvo de repente, y su sonrisa desapareció.

Iba decir un pequeño comentario divertido de los suyos, pero de pronto, no pudo. Desvió la mirada un poco y después de un corto lapso, volvió a mirar a su hermanito.

—Estoy bien —dijo y sonrió.

—¿De verdad?

—Si.

La castaña soltó la mano del peli blanco y acarició tenuemente su mejilla. El sonrió con dulzura al sentir el tacto, y ella al notar aquello se sonrojó ligeramente, después se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso en los labios.

Se separó un poco, pego su frente con la de el, y volvió a besarlo a la par de que su mano paraba a pasar a su nuca, para sumergir sus dedos en la cabellera blanca de su hermano.

Lincoln se ruborizó más al sentir aquello, y aunque no era nuevo tener besos más profundos con su hermana para él. Estaba más acostumbrado a los besos divertidos y inocentes de siempre. Aquellos que los hacían reír y sonreír a los dos cuando recién se separaban y se miraban. Esos que iniciaron sus pequeños encuentros de besos en primer lugar, los que comenzaron todo y los que los llevarían a situaciones las cuales no estarían preparados para enfrentar.

Cuando se separaron con las mejillas rojas, no hubo sonrisas y solo se quedaron cerca el uno con el otro. Luan cerro sus ojos y volvió a llevar sus boca a Lincoln, inclinó un poco su cabeza como si fuera a besarlo de nuevo, pero en vez de hacerlo, sacó su lengua un poco, y tomándose su tiempo, lamió los labios de su pequeño hermano. Sorprendido Lincoln, antes de que pudiera saber por qué había hecho eso, o tan siquiera pudiera alejarse, sintió como la lengua de ella comenzó a abrirse paso por su boca con lentitud.

Lincoln abrió los ojos, se sonrojó aún más y al momento de querer separase para saber que sucedía, Luan puso su mano alrededor de su espalda mientras que sostenía su nuca. Se quedó aferrado a él, y aquel terminó por abrir su boca aceptando aquel beso y a aquella lengua, que de forma inexperta tocaba la suya y recorría cada rincón posible de su boca. Un calor comenzó abordarlo, y sin más por hacer, cerró los ojos, cedió como quien dice.

Era muy temprano aún, tanto, que todos los de la familia Loud a excepción de ellos dos, dormían profundamente en sus camas, perdidos en sus sueños por completo y sin conocimiento alguno de lo que sucedía en el patio trasero de su casa. Luan pensó bien las cosas, había encontrado el tiempo perfecto para no ser vistos o escuchados de ningún modo. A diferencia de Lincoln, bien sabía a la perfección, el posible impacto que hubiera si alguien veía eso.

La castaña sacó su lengua de la boca del peli blanco después de un lapso, y antes de abandonar por completo la cercanía de sus labios, volvió a darle otro beso rápido y cariñoso. Después de ello se le quedó mirando en silencio sonrojada. El jadeaba y ella dejó de tomar su nuca y deslizó lentamente su mano a su espalda.

¿Le había gustado aquel beso? Se preguntaría Luan. No lo sabía ciertamente, parecía que si, ella lo había disfrutado.

Estaba acalorada y no podía dejar de ver a su pequeño hermano, sus expresiones y reacciones. Instintivamente bajo más su mano y terminó por tocar su cintura. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, y luego volvió acercársele mientras lo agarraba de la cintura para besar su cuello y ponerlo más cerca suyo. Lincoln seguía algo perplejo por la sensación de haber tenido la lengua de su hermana en su boca. Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que volvió por lo besos tenues que Luan le estaba dando en su cuello para después pasar por debajo de su barbilla

—Luan... —soltó con una voz suave y cantarina que ni siquiera se conocía, mientras sentía los labios de ella tocar su piel —Luan... —volvió a decir y sentía cosas muy extrañas en el.

En un punto paro y comenzó a chupar una zona determinada, y cuando acabó y escuchó un pequeño gemido de su hermanito. Beso su mejilla, junto más a Lincoln con un abrazo y se acercó a su oreja y lamió el ovulo de esta.

—¿Qué haces... ? —preguntó el menor muy sonrojado —¿Qu-Qué estas haciendo... ?

La castaña dejó lo que hacía al escuchar eso, se alejó de la oreja y miró su hermano en silencio. Desde ya, el peli blanco al ver el rostro muy ruborizado de su hermana mayor, su mirada intensa con aire desubicado, y su expresión perdida. Supo que todo lo que habían hecho estaba alejado de lo "usual", de los besos divertidos que lo habían traído ahí, y más importante aún, que hacían algo indebido.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó algo insegura —¿No te esta gustando?

El se quedó mirándola en silencio. Se tomó unos instantes para pensar, y antes de poder responder, la puerta que estaba cerca de ellos se abrió y su madre los encontró.

—Oh, buenos días —hablo sonriente —¿Qué hacen tan temprano acá?


	2. Abre los ojos

Ambos con las mejillas enrojecidas y totalmente mudos, se levantaron en seguida al ver a su madre saludándolos.

Estaban tan confundidos y sorprendidos de verla ahí, que ni siquiera habían escuchado lo que les había dicho su madre. Y ella por otra parte, solo pudo ladear un poco la cabeza extrañada al mirar el exabrupto de sus hijos hacia un instante.

—Hey, hey ¿Están bien? ¿Qué les sucede?

Ninguno respondió y las expresiones nerviosas fueron mucho más visibles. Especialmente en Luan, que lucia una palidez nunca antes vista.

—¿Qué hicieron o que? —preguntó confundida mientras miraba a sus hijos.

—¿Qué... ? ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Luan.

—No me digan que... —soltó un suspiro y puso sus manos en su cintura —¿No habrán roto nada verdad?

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Para nada! —soltó Luan de repente a la par de que trataba de esbozar una sonrisa —No como crees. No hemos hecho nada de nada.

Rita, su madre, frunció el ceño mientras observaba a su hija con seriedad, luego pasó a ver a Lincoln el cual seguía sin estipular palabra alguna y se veía mucho más extraño que cualquier otra vez. Hizo averiguaciones rápidamente. Utilizo la muy popular habilidad maternal, y conociendo a sus hijos de toda la vida como debe de ser, sabia que "algo" sucedía.

Se acercó a ellos tratando de leer sus rostros, igual para sacar algo con la pura mirada. Después miro a los alrededores del jardín. Cuando se aseguró que todo estuviera en su sitio, por fin volvió a ellos en cuestión de nada.

—¿Qué traen o que?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Seguros que no hay nada que deba enterarme?

—No, como crees, no hemos hecho nada —dijo sonriente la joven comediante.

—¿Seguros? —dijo y se tomó una pequeña pausa —¿No hay nada que me tengan que decir? —preguntó y su mirada acabó en el menor —¿No hay algo que me quieras decir Lincoln?

Su corazón palpitó locamente cuando escucho su nombre, y cuando se encontró los ojos de su madre, su mirada tembló. Su silencio tan anormal había figurado en su contra al final, junto a su continuo semblante vago y su nerviosismo.

—¿Lincoln?

Trago saliva y volteó a ver a su hermana rápidamente, y solo se encontró con un rostro igual de inseguro que el suyo. Parpadeo y miró al suelo, solo para después negar con la cabeza.

—Nada, nada sucedió mamá...

La matriarca de la familia Loud, solo se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos hasta que suspiro. Se apartó un poco de ellos y sabiendo que no le habían dicho la verdad, hablo de nuevo mientras se dirigía nuevo a la casa.

—Bueno, haré pronto de desayunar, así que entren.

Rita pensó, que pronto descubriría la travesura con los restos del jarrón, o con el collar roto. Una pena que no era ni uno ni lo otro, pero era mejor que creyera en ello por el momento.

La castaña suspiro de alivio cuando vio que su madre por fin se fue.

—Jesus... —dijo ella a la par de que ponía una mano en su pecho —Se levantó más temprano de lo usual...

Volteó con su hermano menor, y se sorprendió al encontrarse con el mismo niño asustado de hace un instante.

—¿Lincoln? ¿Estas bien?

No respondió.

—¿Lincoln... ?

No hablo de nuevo y tan solo se limitó a verla con cierto nerviosismo. Se veía aún afectado por la situación, mientras que Luan ya no.

Lincoln dejó de mirar a su hermana mayor y miró al suelo cabizbajo a la par de que agarraba sus manos.

"¿Qué se supone que había sucedido?"

La castaña se acercó a él, y deliberadamente (como ya resultaba ser usual), tocó su mejilla e hizo que volteara a verla.

—Lincoln ¿Estás bien?

Se le cristalizaron los ojos de repente al mirar a Luan, y sin darse una razón porque, se acercó a ella para abrazarla con fuerza, y sin más, empezar a sollozar en su pecho.

La castaña no perdió ni un solo segundo, correspondió al abrazo, y a pesar de estar confundida, se dedicó a consolarlo. Beso y acaricio su cabellera blanca, y comenzó a hablarle en susurros hasta el momento en el que los sollozos pararon, y el rubor en sus mejillas volvió a surgir.

Al finalizar, cuando se quitaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, pudo sentir como aquella tensión y angustia habían desaparecido.

—¿Estás mejor?

Lincoln la miró tímido.

—Si...

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

—Eso es bueno —dijo a la par de que besaba tenuemente la frente de él.

Una vez se separaron del abrazo, ella dijo que sería bueno quedarse ahí unos momentos más para que terminara de calmarse, mientras que ella entrara a casa para no crear más sospechas.

Claramente, era mejor evitar que su madre lo viera en ese estado. Igual de poca cosa sirvió, ya que cuando la castaña entró a la cocina, no encontró rastro de ella.

Se habría vuelto a dormir o tal vez entrado al baño para el evacuado matutino, no importaba, ella ya no estaba ahí, y el silencio llegaba a ocupar toda la casa de nuevo.

La joven comediante volvió a soltar un suspiro, de esos que corresponden a personas más mayores.

Le aviso a su hermano que podía entrar, y una vez este entró, luego después de unas cuantas palabras dulces más, Lincoln subió a su cuarto a recomponerse por completo. A esperar a que sus ojos dejaran de indicar que había llorado.

Camino pues por el pasillo con sumo cuidado, entró su habitación sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Y aunque aún no lo sabía por estar tan absorto en su travesía, unos ojos curiosos miraron todo el espectáculo.

Una vez su misión concluyó, se sentó en su cama y luego se acostó con lentitud. Su corazón latía con rapidez todavía, su sonrojo no bajaba y su confusión aún no se iba.

Cerró y abrió los ojos, miró al techo y entrelazó sus manos, "¿qué sucedía?" se preguntó y rodó un poco por su cama.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, miró y escuchó a su hermana mayor sonriéndole y diciéndole que lo quería. Se sonrojó más, abrió los ojos y rodó un poco por el lado contrario de su cama.

Se quedó mirando hacia un mueble y recordó lo de los besos fuera de si, y luego lo de su madre.

Su rubor bajo y la confusión se hizo más fuerte a la par que sus latidos.

"¿Está mal?" se preguntó y por más que lo pensó, no halló respuesta. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Por qué si Luan le había dicho que era un juego normal, le había mentido a su madre cuando les preguntó qué hacían? También, ¿por qué él actuó de esa forma? ¿Estaba mal eso?

No lo veía aún, pero muy en sus adentros, miraba prohibido lo que hacían, incluso dejando de lado la relación sanguínea. Era una interacción, que aún no debía de tocarle debido a su edad. Aún siendo un niño, no podía contestarse nada.

Tal vez Luan se había preguntado lo mismo poco antes de que Lincoln le preguntara si se encontraba bien.

Un par de voces que reconoció, lo hicieron sacarse de sí. Adivino esperarse ver una pequeña disputa en el pasillo cuando saliese como era costumbre en la fila del baño. Disfruto tener razón cuando salió de su cuarto y ver qué Lana y Lola discutían.

De aquello sí sabía, de la cotidianidad de la casa, de sus hermanas y sus padres. Era todo un mundo normal y perfecto para el, aunque aún no sabía de eso último hasta más adelante.

Hubiera sido bueno que se quedara en eso y nada más. Hubiera sido espléndido que solo fuera eso, pero es obvio que no lo será así, ¿no es verdad?

Salió de su cuarto y miró la fila para el baño con cierto cariño que ni él se esperó, y cuando llego casi al final de esta, vió como una de sus hermanas se le quedaba mirando por unos momentos. No con una mirada normal, no una enfadada o una amigable, sino, con una confusa.

Luan subió a la segunda planta, Luna le preguntó acerca de su ausencia cuando despertó. Las otras hermanas tomaron un interés mínimo acerca de ello a excepción de dos. La rockera de la familia se veía ya con curiosidad, debido que no era la primera vez que se despertaba y no encontraba dormida a Luan. La comediante sonrió al escuchar aquello.

—Es que, madrugar es bueno. Ya saben lo que dicen, el que madruga tiene sueño todo el día.

Hubo una pequeña risa acompañada de varias muecas. Luego Luan buscó a Lincoln con la mirada, los dos se miraron, ella le sonrió y el le correspondió levemente, y el corazón volvió de ambos, volvieron a dar un vuelco. La cotidianidad se había perdido.


	3. Ático

Cualquier día pesado, cualquier molestia o tristeza por más mínima que sea. Cuál sea fuera la situación teniendo por hecho que había sido poco favorable para alguno de los dos, sería pretexto suficiente como para ir al ático de la casa.

"Que era para contar chistes", "para ensayar actos" o "porque simplemente les gustaba pasar el rato allá arriba", no importaba lo que se decía, al final ellos mismos olvidaban aquellas respuestas cuando les preguntaban para verificar lo que habían todo ese rato ahí con el tiempo.

Aparte de unas cuántas conspiraciones exageradas que pasaban por la mente de algunas de sus hermanas, no pasaban a más de ello. Y es que nunca se les miró con rostros maquiavélicos o algo por el estilo, sino más bien metidos en su mundo, sonrientes y cada vez más unidos. Todos lo veían así aunque el escenario iba más profundo que eso.

Se recuerdan los besos en la oscuridad. Nunca antes se había sentido tan bien la oscuridad a cómo iban. Nunca antes se había sentido tan bien un abrazo, un beso suave en el cuello y uno en los labios. De divertido a extrañamente bien. ¿Cómo Luan describiría algo así? ¿Cómo Lincoln podría siquiera comprenderlo?

Hacia varios días desde que la comediante, había querido más que simples besos. La adolescencia la había turbado diferente que a sus compañeras de clases y que a sus mismas hermanas mayores, claro que las sesiones de besitos que tenia habían ayudado a ello a que buscara más atención en términos de afecto.

No era de extrañarse que durante el desayuno de ese día, su mente fuera un lío cuando cruzaba miradas con su pequeño hermano. Su corazón latía fuertemente mientras lo veía cada cuando, y se distraía con tal facilidad que sus hermanas y padres preguntaban si le sucedía algo cada momento.

Se podría decir que "se había cautivado". Igual eso hubiera sido una buena respuesta para su estado.

Sus juegos con Lincoln, la habían dejado atónita. Le gustaba cada vez más, cosa que para su hermanito no lo era todo así.

La piel de él era tersa, sus labios suaves, y sentir su lengua tocar la suya, ese ejercicio de succión, el extraño placer que la hacía sentirse tan desequilibra, que le provocaba un impulso por recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de el, que la hacía anhelar un acercamiento más íntimo.

Impulsos subconscientes y poderosos. Mirada perdida en clase, distraídas ocasionales, acostada en su cama sin hacer más recordar esas sensaciones y recordarlas mientras tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo donde había ocurrido.

La comediante no estaba del todo bien en ese momento, aunque en cualquier análisis racional, se podría definir su estado como algo completamente normal. Una jovencita común y corriente, que había desarrollado sentimientos por su hermano.

—Últimamente estás muy callada. ¿En que piensas?

—En ti.

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, se acercó a la pared del cuarto, pego su espalda en esta y descendió deslizándose para terminar sentado en el suelo. Una vez completo la acción, miro a su hermana y luego paso al suelo apenado. Si fuera por el, en ese momento no hubiera hablado más.

El también había cambiado, su afectividad por su hermana Luan aumentó, aunque sentía muy adentro de su ser que algo no estaba bien.

Estudiar cada detalle de ellos, pensar en las veces que solo rozaban sus manos, se miraban o simplemente se quedaban en silencio, eran claras evidencias que en sus reacciones ya no podían aplicar a unos simples hermanos. Se veían cada vez más necesitados, en especial se veía eso con Luan.

—Oye, ¿te gustaría subir un rato al Ático?

La miró de nuevo, sentada en su cama, agarrando tenuemente la sábana que había tendida en esta, extraña y más silenciosa que antes. Se veía linda para el.

—¿Qué haríamos allá... ?

—Pues.. A hablar un rato en privado supongo. Ver si encontramos algo ahí interesante.

—Claro, ¿porque no? —dijo mientras sonreía levemente.

Luan sonrió y se ruborizó, desvió la mirada y se levantó de donde yacía sentada. Lincoln pronto hizo lo mismo, y en cuestión de minutos ya en el ático, el se encontraba con la espalda en uno de los soportes de madera del techo, y ella simplemente se mantenía encima suyo. Se besaban lentamente, se abrazaban con fuerza a la par de que se contagiaban el uno con el otro. Jugaban cariñosamente y luego los besos se volvieron poco a poco más profundos. Ella movía sus caderas contra el mientras lo besaba, la falda parecía ser muy poco practica ahora, estorbaba, quería subírsela de una vez. Pasaba su lengua por sus labios y luego se abría paso a su lengua. El calor se sentía de nuevo, la respiración se escuchaba, y el peli blanco solo se enrojecía cada vez más.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, el estaba sorprendido, nervioso de nuevo pero acalorado. Solo podía quedarse en silencio mientras se abrazaban los dos y ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su hermana.

—Lo de hace un momento... —susurro Lincoln.

Luan se separó un poco del abrazo sonrojada al escucharlo.

—Lo de tu lengua... ¿Es un beso frances, no?

Ella enrojeció aún más.

—Si, creo... No lo sé... —respondió insegura, y acarició un poco el cabello blanco de su hermano —¿Te... ¿Te gusto... ?

—Es algo extraño, pero si te gusta... Por mi esta bien.

Hubo silencio, Luan apartó un poco a Lincoln sin romper el abrazo, y beso sus labios rápidamente, solo para después mirarlo a los ojos y murmurar.

—¿Quieres intentarlo conmigo?

El se quedó unos segundos mirándola, para después asentir con timidez. Ella se sonrojó intensamente, tocó el hombro de su hermano y asintió también.

—Está bien entonces —susurró la castaña.

Luan abrió un poco la boca y cerró los ojos. Lincoln aún más ruborizado que antes, se acercó lentamente, y cuando llegó a sentir su respiración se esperó por un instante, luego agarrando algo de valor la besó un poco y después metió su temerosa lengua por la cavidad bucal de su hermana. Luego ella le devolvió el beso y comenzó de igual manera a introducir su lengua.

Ahí estaban luego, más aferrados que en un comienzo, tocando sus espaldas y ahora jadeando cada cuando que se separaban. Tal vez la inexperiencia de ambos lo hacia todavía más excitante, ya que nada más comenzaron y los dos no pararon hasta en gran lapso.

Algo que notó Luan desde ese entonces, es que Lincoln también juntaba inconscientemente su cadera hacia su cuerpo como ella, cosa que no se resaltaría salvo por el hecho de que ella sentía un cierto bulto que provenían de sus pantalones.

No era de sorpresa que días después de unas cuantas sesiones de aquellas, Lincoln fuera el que propusiera que fueran al ático.


End file.
